Light Seperates The Night
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: There is a way for a vampire to become the ultimate ruler of the world, but there are four things needed to succeed. Warnings! Sex, Violence, Vampires, Slight NonCon and Language, kind of religious themes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, hello there. *Waves* This is my first Glee fanfiction ever. I've written mostly for The Mortal Instruments fandom, but I've had the terrible urge to write Klaine fanfiction that it looks like I'll be writing more of it in the future. I would love comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated, especially because I don't have a beta and I can be lazy with going through my chapters. I like to get them out as soon as possible. **

**I'm also working on another fic and I'm a liar when it comes to when I'm updating. If you want to know why I'm procrastinating or haven't updated follow me on twitter or tumblr (both can be found at my profile).**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Lots Of Love**

_Chapter One_

It was quiet inside the shop, outside there was still the movement and sounds of the city's heartbeat. Kurt was closing up, it was later than he usually liked to leave, but he wanted to spend more time on a song he was preparing to teach in a small theater. It was something that he enjoyed doing. He did not mind the small theaters he volunteered for, it was harmless but it allowed him to dabble in the art that he enjoyed most. The small plays and musicals he would help create brought a happiness he had not felt while he was as home.

On his way from the back room he saw a dark figure in the corner of his eyes, just in his peripheral vision, his body spun instinctively to face the shadow that wasn't there before. It was leaning against the counter, flipping through a sports magazine, not looking up when Kurt faced him.

"You're getting sloppy if you didn't realize I was here the whole time," a monotone voice came from the shadowed figure, Kurt's body relaxed slightly, if not stiffly at the familiar voice, devoid of emotion, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, "That's a mistake that could get you killed."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't really need to have reflexes that exact now. I live with everyone else; the most I have to worry about is some common criminal."

"You look different," another blunt statement, "I've never seen you wear clothes like that."

Kurt sighed, "That's because I was never allowed to, remember Finn? Fashion wasn't really allowed to be of any significance. Actually, nothing I ever liked was permitted," he kept his laced with ice.

Finn didn't really know how to reply to that, so he just settled with a shrug. He took a deep intake of breath, whether it was because he was frustrated or disgruntled, Kurt couldn't tell.

"You could come back, you know."

Kurt sighed, he was tired of this, and walked over to grab his stuff near the counter, throwing on his coat, "But I don't want to, I don't feel like trying to earn their acceptance, nor do I care very much to, either. Besides, I like it here, as much as I might miss you some of the times; I prefer this much more than what I did when I was with dad and Carole."

"What is this anyway? You live in a ruddy apartment, and work in a fuckin' music store, all in this fucked up city. I don't see how that's better than being with us, with the people you're supposed to stay with; it's called loyalty. You used to be a part of something bigger. You were saving lives."

"Was I? I hated all of that Finn. I hated the endless hours of training, of being told that I needed to get better, that I wasn't good enough. It was worse when I was told that I could be a great hunter, when all they did was push me further and further into the ground. I felt like I was being buried six feet under while I was still alive. That's not how I wanted to live my life, so I left. My own mother died because of what she was a part of. She hated it just as much as I do now."

Finn flinched at the mention of Kurt's mother, "You know that if it wasn't for the training, you would be buried in the ground, maybe even one of those walking undead."

"That's another thing. Not every one of those people we killed was doing something wrong. If it was only the ones that killed people, I could have understood, but sometimes they were just trying to live out their existence, we didn't need to kill them. So no, I don't feel the need, or the want to be back there, at that mansion, with those people. I don't need all of that Finn; I like this. Just being able to wake up in the morning and go to work, meet new people, make friends, and be able to go wherever I want to," he stopped, taking a deep breath, letting himself smile before continuing on, "And I can sing, something I was disciplined for doing because it was a impractical talent that I shouldn't have been concerned with."

Finn's face showed a hint of emotion, something he rarely did. It gave the enemy an advantage over you, something Kurt never learned to do, his eyes always gave him away. But Kurt had mentioned his singing, the secret passion he always treasured. When Finn became his brother, not long after his mother passed away, and was having a hard time, Kurt would sing to him, whatever he asked; his eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. But that was the past and this is now, and it still stayed with him, as much as Finn would rather Kurt ignored it, he couldn't. It was the one thing he never told his parents about, music was always something that made Kurt happy, and he didn't want to take that away, not even now.

"I just...I worry sometimes, you know that, and do you even remember how you started out? Trying to have a normal life? You got weak-minded real fast, and you know what happened because of that," Finn said a bitter taste in the air.

"It was one mistake, one bad choice."

"That lead into you getting hurt, even worse was that you let yourself get hurt, by someone you thought loved you."

"I guess that's my flaw then, loving people that can't love me back the way I need or want them to," Kurt was abhorring this visit more and more, he resented the fact that they couldn't just talk like they used to, not without bringing up past regrets and old wounds that faded into scars almost hidden away, but never fully forgotten.

"That's not what I meant."

Kurt sighed. "Is that all you came for? This wasn't the friendly visit I had been hoping for?" Kurt asked attempting to keep away the hope that Finn didn't just come to try and bring him back home, maybe there was something more he wanted to talk about, anything other than where the conversation was headed only moments ago. He couldn't go see Finn himself, being banned from their parent's home, but that didn't mean Finn couldn't come to see him, it only meant that it was Finn's choice whether or not to see him.

It pained him sometimes, when he thought about it too much, to know that he and his brother were so far away from each other, not just geographically, but emotionally now as well. They had always been so close when they were young. He never even thought about him as much of a step-brother, he'd just always been his brother, and it hurt him more because of it.

Things change.

Finn looked away, "I just want you to come home. I miss seeing you sometimes, Rachel and Mercedes miss seeing you, even the guys keep asking where you went, and I don't want to see you hurt out here."

"Either way I get hurt. Except here, I get to choose how I'm hurt, but you know where to find me, Rachel and Mercedes too," his voice was sad, miles away from reality, "I'm always around."

Finn nodded, moving away from the counter, through the front door this time, he hesitated, a brief second passed before he flitted out of the door and into the night, not looking back at the disappointment that graced his brother's face, he didn't want any reason to stay any longer than he already had. As cruel as it was, he couldn't afford any more lost time.

Kurt sighed, he figured that he wasn't going to stay, but he had gotten his hopes up, a mistake on his part.

It hurt his heart; this was the first time in almost six months that he had seen Finn, and each time it felt like wasted time. This wasn't the first time Finn had tried to get him to go back to his old life. The first time he came to see Kurt he tried, but it was half-hearted, like he expected it to be so easy to persuade him to go back home, that had been four years ago, right after Kurt left. It was the day after his eighteenth birthday, and he had treated himself to freedom.

The times before this, when Finn would show up, usually at the dead of night, he would tell Kurt what he was missing back home with their parents, he would hesitantly ask Kurt how his life was going. Kurt knew Finn hoped that Kurt would say how much he hated his life and that it was all a mistake. Tonight he was more persistent than usual, more emotionally withdrawn, but it was only a matter of time, each visit began to become fewer and far between, always less comforting and brotherly than the last.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

Two pairs of glowing silver eyes watch as the young man walks out of the shop, not long after the hunter departed, taking off to the upper part of town. He didn't seem like he could have come from a hunter's family, but looks were deceiving. His skin gave off a pale glow, emanating from the night, and he looked like he could be an easy target for he didn't give off a tall and empowering aura around him, like most of his kind gave off, something that told vampires to stay clear, that it wouldn't be smart to mess with them, no, instead he seemed to be inviting them to have a taste.

A little lost lamb out for the wolves to come out of their skin and play in the dead of night.

"Are you sure he's the one they're after," he asked, his voice deep and questioning, "It seems unlikely that the one they need would be one of them."

His friend beside him nodded, "He's the one they seem to have their eyes set on, and remember, he isn't one of them anymore, and he fits."

"How can you be sure?" The first man demanded, eyes flashing, "We have to be positive, I don't see some ex-hunter being the pure and red-stained soul they need, and I highly doubt his blood is what they need, I don't hear any siren songs beckoning me to drink his blood."

"Listen, will you? I know you can hear it, just listen to his heartbeat, the blood flowing through his veins. It's unnatural, the way it seems to dance in your ears. No human should sound like that, and no being should have that melody coming from their life source. It leads predators in."

Wes took a breath, calming himself, "And we have to make our move before the most dangerous of our kind, of the predators, go to take the prey first," he took a breath, trying to explain it all, "Look at him, he even looks like the personification of his own blood, that's not right, especially of someone born with hunter blood, it's a complete anomaly that even they failed to realize," he took another deep breath from his rant, regaining his former composure, "The thing is we need him on our side. Without him they can't succeed."

"I still don't like it. This is insanity, especially if you plan to let him live. Why not end his life and get it over with?"

"Because of the cycle, Blaine," he said, this time calmly and without any sound of desperation, "When he dies there will be another one born with the same allure. It could be a year from his death, or it could be hundreds. The only way is to turn him. This is our last chance, and I personally don't feel like watching the world burn up in flames and turn to ash because we can't control ourselves and learn some patience," he paused, "Besides, the fact that his family is one of the greatest hunters in the world will be of use to us. He could lead us to some of the objects. Those are just as important as the blood itself. Those objects need to be kept safe for the rest of eternity, before they can be used for anything else."

Blaine nodded, jaw set, "Then when do we start this then? If they are so bent on getting to this kid then why are we sitting here watching him instead of doing something productive?"

"You're too wired for your own good," he mumbled, " Soon, we just need the right moment, something that will make us look good, and it'll be soon, I can feel it."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again.

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since he had talked to Finn, and their conversation was still ringing through Kurt's head. He was walking home late again that night, and the regret that nothing seemed to go well between them stayed rooted in his heart, and it refused to be cut down.

He understood that they both wanted different things in life, and a difference in the life that they wanted to lead. Finn wanted to be a part of that world, where he felt like he was doing good, because that's the way he was taught, and for him, those instructions remained with him, and was made a part of his life. It reminded Kurt of puppet. Premeditated for one purpose and one purpose only, except the puppets they made killed people.

For Kurt, he had always been unwilling to shadow his parents, they expected that it was a small rebellion, as most teenagers go through, but he never grew out of it, and he continuously seemed to have an altered opinion, usually the polar opposite of his parent's. He had constantly wanted something different, whether it was singing along to the musicals he enjoyed, or writing, or flipping through fashion magazines, designing his own clothes in his head, not once had he felt the driving urge to fight, and often found it unneeded in a lot of the cases his parent's used it, especially when no one was being endangered and hurt, then it was just mechanical violence, trying to prove to everyone how big and powerful they were.

But, he didn't see why they had to part ways, and let the distance spread further and further apart just because they didn't see completely eye-to-eye about things.

He sighed as he reached his apartment building, trying to shake away the musings and cobwebs that plagued his mind.

He shuffled up the stairs, the elevator had broken the previous night, luckily he was only on the fourth floor, and although the stairs creaked under his weight, the carpet that covered them long since over-due for a change, they remained sturdy and held up the support.

Moving down the long, stretched-out hallway, he counted through the numbers until he got to his own, number 104. He shuffled to the side, picking the keys out of his pockets, and as he placed his hand on the door knob, he felt it turn easily, without the need of the key.

He felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach. He always remembered to lock his door, even more so after he had to change his locks so that David couldn't get in again without him knowing. He cursed at himself and opened the door ever so gently, hoping that maybe he did just forget to lock the door on his rush out of the apartment.

He looked inside as he made his way through the door, his hand grabbing at the wall until he found the light switch, the room instantly flooding with light. Kurt allowed his body to relax as he let the door shut behind him, a small creak and a click as it closed.

Nothing seemed out of place, the small living area which only held a television, a small chair, an old wooden table, and a musty couch was still there, the papers that littered the table remained untouched and just how he had left them. The kitchen was the same, nothing touched, nothing out of place, the book he had left on the table laid, spread apart, words down, marking his place, it too was exactly as he had left it.

Finally able to put his mind to rest he threw down his bag, letting it land with a thud, loudly roaring in his ears from the quiet in the apartment.

He headed toward his bedroom, down the small hall, the walls so close together that it was just comfortable for one person to slip through without feeling claustrophobic about walking down it. The door was to the left, just to the side of the closet that held miscellaneous items at the very end of the hall.

The door swung open, the lock loose from age and wear. His eyes caught his blinds that were floating in the wind from the window being cracked open, only about an inch or two, but enough to let the cold night air breeze in, whisking the drab curtains in the air. Kurt shrugged it off, unfortunately the wood that surrounded the window was nearly ancient and had a mind of itself sometimes where that it would find its way open, just a crack, or suddenly shut in the hot summers.

Moving to shut the window the rest of the way he felt a presence in the room that he had not known was there when he walked into the room. Turning around swiftly he saw someone he was hoping had left him alone. But those familiar icy blue eyes and shock of blonde hair were completely familiar to him.

It was his ex-boyfriend, David, who Kurt was sure, had finally left him alone, it had been nearly two years of peace, and although he could remember everything that went on when he was with him like it was yesterday, he didn't really ever think that he would show up again.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I was afraid that you had forgotten all about me," he said to Kurt, his voice the same as ever, laced with anger and unspoken threats, like he always did when he was annoyed or trying to play some fucked up mind game, always the same, and never hard to forget when you lived with it for nearly a year before you found a way to escape the dreadful allure of pain and fear.

"I thought I told you that I was through with you? Was I not absolutely blunt when I told you that I never wanted to see you again," Kurt asked looking up at David, who stood a good three to four inches taller than him. He was trying to not let his voice shake, he wasn't weak like that, and he wasn't going to stand around and let Dave bully him anymore, that wasn't what he wanted, and it wasn't like him to let that happen again.

"You changed the locks, again."

"That would be part of the whole 'leave me the fuck alone' thing that I mentioned. Now get out, or I'm calling the cops and having your ass arrested."

David reached his hand out, grabbing as Kurt's face, smirking when it was slapped away, "Oh, looks like kitty got some claws with that mouth, that's a new one. Last time I saw you were still trying to find your way into this big bad world, like a lost little puppy looking for love," he said mockingly, teasing Kurt, who continued to look at him with contempt.

Tired of listening to him Kurt pushed past him and headed out the bedroom door, moving quickly and surely down the hallway so that he could get to his cell phone that he left in his bag. Before he got down the cramped hallway he felt his arm being grabbed from behind, he turned around swinging, not wanting this to go too far. His fist landed right on David's jaw, disorienting him for a moment, allowing Kurt to release his grip on his arm, about to continue on his way when he was grabbed again, and again he reached out to hit him again, this time his hand was caught and he felt his body thrown against the wall.

"I don't fall for the same thing twice."

Kurt glared at him, trying not to wince as the iron grip on his wrists tightened, securely plastering them to the wall. They were close, and there was barley in room to move in the hall, he was successfully pinned, but Kurt grinned up at him, eyes laughing at the confused mask that David couldn't hide.

"I don't fall for the same thing twice," he said, bringing up his knee into David's groin, the steel grip on his wrists were released and he kicked David's to the side and ran out of hallway, toward the living room where he would find his phone.

Dropping down, reaching into his bag he searched through the mess of stuff he kept in his bag, cursing when he heard David get up, his heart speeding up when the sound of boots walking slowly toward him, one by one, in a steady beat.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kurt frantically tried to find his cell phone that seemed happy and content to remain out of sight, hidden away when it was most needed.

"I think that this is what you're looking for," Kurt's heart stopped as he turned his head to see David holding onto his phone, watching as it was pocketed.

He stood up, trying to get as much distance as he could from his ex. If he actually bothered to keep up with training, like Finn always suggested, he might have had a chance, but he didn't, and David was always bigger than him, and even back when they were dating Kurt could never seem to fight him off, he always kept coming, always hit harder, and Kurt barely managed to get away. It made him feel weak and powerless every time.

Kurt continued to think of some way out David was between him and the door. The panic set in when he felt his back hit the wall, opposite from the door, and he had very little of a chance to get to where he desperately wanted to be.

Why couldn't he have just left him alone?

Still glancing around, trying to calm himself, and not watch the hungry glare David was giving him, something caught his attention. It was a smell that he had learned to ignore when he was on the streets, the sickly sweet smell that, if you were trained, could pick up in an instant, and it was close and so overpowering with it being so close.

Aw, shit. This was not what he needed.

Ignoring David's obliviousness he strained his ears to catch a light thud coming from his room. They were here and they weren't being too careful about their presence.

He felt hands grab at him, pushing him into the wall, but he was to focused on trying to figure out where they were going to come from, trying to remember something that he had been taught, all thoughts failing to bubble up. Kurt gasped as the hands he hadn't realized had a hold on him tightened and his mind came back to what was also going on. Taken aback he tried squirming out of the grasp, finding his efforts futile before there was a sudden movement that caught the corner of his eye and David was on the ground looking up at what had torn him away from Kurt.

Trying to keep his legs from giving out Kurt moved away from the wall, eyes trained on the person in front of him who was leering down at David, whose face was strained with panic and confusion, trying to crawl away as the figure moved toward him.

Still, on instinct he shifted so that he could reach into his back pocket, where he would have, if he was hunting, an extra knife just in case, pure silver, and sharp enough to cut the head cleanly off.

Cursing at himself he watched warily as the vampire continued to move toward David, his stance predatory and ready to kill. It had been a while since he felt like maybe Finn was right and he should have kept weapons all around the house and not just tucked away in the back of his closet where it would be nearly impossible to get to at moments like these.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt turned toward the voice that appeared next to him, backing off away from where a different person stood, a man with short black hair and brown eyes, with a stench rolling off of him that flew out like waves.

Eyes shifted to where the other man had David by the throat, and he looked away, and turned a deaf ear to the muffled screams and pleas for life.

"What are you doing here," he asked, confused, vampires didn't just wander about helping people, especially not someone who came from his lineage.

"Saving your ass, obviously," said the first man, turning away from where the body now lay, tossed to the side, his neck broken and throat cut. His eyes, still pale blue from the kill, burned whole and attacked like daggers, his voice was clearly annoyed.

"Blaine, be nice," said the man with the brown eyes, smiling at Kurt, big and with all of his teeth, his eyes crinkling in the corners, "I would hate to lie and say that we haven't been watching you, but then that wouldn't go out to well now would it? Oh, and I'm Wes, and my friend with the lovely disposition is Blaine."

Kurt looked back and forth between the two vampires, "I would say that it was a pleasure, but this makes undeniably no sense, and even though I am appreciative that you helped me, I don't get what you would want with me." Someone always wanted something from him.

"It's not for your amazing fighting skills, that's for sure," mumbled Blaine, arms crossed, eyes fading into a deep chocolate, bright and deep with something that couldn't be made out, buried under a level of irritation.

"We'll have to get to that a little bit later on, I'm afraid; we need to move quickly before they figure out that we're here and that we've made contact with you before they did. That's not going to go well if they figure it out before we can get out of the city."

"Wait, what is going on? Last time I was aware, skipping town with vampires was something that I needed to avoid without a reason or a doubt, and who is this 'they' that you keep speaking about?"

"Look if you don't come with us, a group of nasty vamps is going to come for you, and then you can say good-bye to humanity and the world, come with us, you'll have a better chance of living, and you'll save us a shit load of time trying to save the world," snapped Blaine, not willing to deal with him if he was going to be uncooperative.

**Author's Note: Again, I'd love to hear feedback about this. I got a lot of alerts, not as many comments, I love them all, I would just like to hear your opinion and concrit would be loved too!**

**Lots Of Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've up-dated early so that I can concentrate on my other story this week. I loved every review! **

**And I was reminded about my vampires, thanks to **Brianna Warren**. I have based my vampires on the ones from the show 'Moonlight.' I like them the most. When they are ready to attack/feed their fangs elongate and their eyes go icy blue. They can go out in the sun, but not for too long because it dehydrates them to the point where they will attack and feed off of the closest blood source, they cannot control that. Silver is poison to them. Killing them is to cut off their head with a metal sword (anything metal really) or fire. A stake to the heart paralyzes them.**

**So, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Lots Of Love**

If he thought that he was over his head before, he felt really impractical right now, going with two vampires in the middle of the night and with no knowledge of what they want, who they really are, and where they were taking him. He could hear the lecture in his ear the whole journey, and although he repudiated to leave without taking a weapon, his sais, both of which he kept out of sight and secure on his person, he still wasn't sure if he felt wholly safe about this whole situation.

And yet, here he was, inspecting as they drive deeper and deeper into the woods, on a trail that was unmistakably coarsely made, and was just barley drivable, and concealed so that no one could find it easily, Kurt assumed that it was for security purposes, and that wherever they were taking him was a place they didn't want anyone stumbling upon, or anyone looking for them to be able to find with too much ease.

As they continued, the forest got more dense, trees in a great abundance, thick and still developing, moss covering over the bark, bright and vigorous from the rain. Everything was shadows of greens and browns, but it looked like the area was teeming with shade and an astonishing assortment of exquisiteness.

Kurt's hand itched to sketch what he was seeing, it had such earthy tones that you don't customarily see these days, and it all appeared so exotic and at the same time familiar. It was a flawless inspiration for a line of clothing that he yearned to begin designing.

He scanned over to the front window, watching as the vehicle pulled up to a near castle-esque that had him reminiscing of the time when he lived with his parents. It was an old Victorian house; an elegantly carved concrete deck that nearly bore a resemblance to white marble that bounded the ostentatious structure. Extraordinary windows engraved into the house were ornamented with stained crystal, one high gothic tower stood out, extending toward the sky. He marveled over the beauty of the house, how it looked like it came from a departed era, standing on its own in this world as it's very own dedication to the past.

As Blaine and Wes got out of the car, Kurt followed suit, transfixed by the building, and although it reminded him of the house where he lived in for years he didn't get the same feeling from this building. There was no sting in his gut that registered in his mind that it wasn't a good place to be. He remembered hating to arrive home, even blessed by their priests and solidified with holy water; he never actually felt a sense of peace and safety when he was near it. This house, this house gave off a completely different aura, although slightly intimidating, it did not give off a feeling that it was an evil place, rather than that, it seemed like a home. Not necessarily a fortress, although that could be what it can be used for, but that it was a sanctuary, a safe haven.

He couldn't explain it to himself more clearly than that, but it was how it all felt to him, it made him feel like that he wasn't entirely mental for trusting them. It solidified what they said more than how they said it. He was sure that if this place felt like evil then he would have turned around right there and left.

The inside was as magnificent as the outside of the house. It had the original layout, adornments from its time, furniture that was well kept from that period, but it still had all of the conveniences of the modern day, that didn't take away from the excellence of the building.

They lead him to the middle of the house, where they opened two wooden doors that opened to a gym of sorts.

"And this is where we train," said Wes, a smile big on his face, looking out to where equipment lay on walls and carriers, and where a few people lay dispersed amongst the room, "And look we found part of the gang, the others must be out."

"Over there would be Nick, Jeff, Artie and Quinn," he said pointing over to where two people, one with dark brown hair and matching eyes sat with someone with much lighter hair and piercing blue eyes, and then another pair, one with strange hazel eyes and blonde hair that barley brushed her shoulders, the other vampire was wearing glasses and had brown hair, neither of those caught Kurt's attention. This vampire was in a wheelchair. A vampire with a disability was utterly unheard of. To his better judgment, he did not ask.

"Everyone went out to who knows where," mumbled Artie, "They said they'd be back by tonight, so no worries or anything."

"So, who is this," questioned Jeff, staring at Kurt inquisitively, eyes seemingly to already know the answer.

Wes nodded, like he knew what Jeff was thinking and confirming his thoughts, "This is Kurt," he said to everyone in the room, "He's the one me and Blaine have been tracking for a while now, you know what I'm talking about."

"So does this mean we're going to start pursuing the items?" Asked Nick.

He shook his head, "We're not quite ready for that just yet," he looked at Kurt, "And I think it would be better if you got reacquainted with your training that you've seem to have circumvented recently."

Kurt nodded, "That sounds reasonable, but I'm still misplaced as to why it's essential I'm here."

"That'll be Blaine's job," he said with a shit-eating grin, "He'll fill you in with what you need to know, and help you with retraining."

"What! The Hell I will," exclaimed Blaine, pissed off that he had to be the one with the inconvenience in dealing with someone who was pathetic, and he did not, under any circumstances deal with weakness, particularly someone who choose to be weak, "Why can't someone else trouble with him?"

Wes shot him a look, not sparing any defenses, "You're the best fighter out of us, and you'll do it because I said you are. I'm not moving on this one Blaine, I don't care if you want to or not, it's your obligation now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And here we are, I hope the wait wasn't too long, I lost track of a bunch of things. I hope this chapter is good, it's kind of my favorite part. This is also where my planning kind of runs out, so I'm going to try and make a nice little outline to keep me on track.**

**This is also where my planning kind of runs out, so I'm going to try and make a nice little outline to keep me on track.**

**Lots Of Love**

"Again, "commanded Blaine, glaring as Kurt made his way up from the mat, taking too long for his tastes.

"Can you give me a second to catch my breath, god-dammitt," Kurt demanded, sucking in air into his abused lungs. They had been at this for hours, and he was getting tired of Blaine's impatience and apparent hatred towards him. He got that Blaine thought that he was weak, blah blah, that didn't give him the right to be an outright asshole. He was there wasn't he, and he was trying dammitt, he just wasn't used to this strain on his body yet, and Blaine pushed him harder than anyone ever had.

"Oh yes, of course, because in a real fight they'll always stop to let you have a little breather," he scoffed, suddenly moving swiftly to attack Kurt, to catch him completely off guard, but this time Kurt saw him approaching toward him and blocked the attack before Blaine could get in a punch, effectively swerving him to the side.

He jumped back, evading another move.

"You're going to have to do a hell of a lot more than just avoiding attacks, it may slow down your opponent, but you also slow down as well," Blaine adapted directions and Kurt misplaced him for a moment, a mistake that sent him to the ground with an attack from behind, sending him down to the mat, Blaine pinning him down.

"Sloppy, sloppy, "Blaine hissed, before he felt the tip of a weapon rest above his heart.

"Didn't you also mention something about paying attention," Kurt breathed out, chest heaving as he chocked air into his lungs, which became increasingly difficult with Blaine's weight holding him down, "I do believe that a vampire would be dead if I pushed this in just a little further."

Blaine glared at him, swiftly jumping away from Kurt, to the other side of the training mat, "Again."

Line break/line break/line break/ Line break/line break/line break/ Line break/line break/line break/ Line break/line break/line break/

"So, are you going to explain to me what all of this is about or are you just going to stand there and glare at me like you're trying to set me on fire," muttered Kurt, marginally agitated. The others who Wes had introduced him to have sensed the tension in the air and made their way out of the room quickly, but at least they tried to make it seem casual, they didn't blur out of the door like they could have. Wes followed them; calling out behind him that Blaine had the burden of clarifying the situation to him.

They had stood in silence, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted Blaine to elucidate what was going on, and then maybe they could get it over with and make it as painless as possible.

Blaine sighed, not resigning but it at least felt like he was going to explain.

"_Four things, you own the world_

_In order you will find three_

_When the darkest night strikes the moon_

_Two bloods mix for any to savor_

_First to find the second_

_Artifact blessed by moral priests_

_For worship or for drink_

_Mix of mortal and immortal_

_Second to the third_

_This is blessed by immortals_

_A weapon for the future_

_One that ended in death_

_Third will be there_

_House of the most powerful hunters_

_An ancient family of hidden demons_

_In plain sight it will be_

_This one is found by smell_

_Taste will flood the senses_

_To turn you must stop_

_Control and let the flow_

_Three you must mix_

_Combined in the holy goblet_

_Cut by the ancient dagger_

_Of mortal and immortal"_

Blaine stopped, "We found that on an old piece of cloth. It explains a way that a vampire could become so powerful he could take over the world. We need to find the items that the instructions list. We have a good idea of the first one, a goblet, and we have a clue as to where it is. To find the next object, which we have no clue what it could be, other than that it is a liquid. But to find the liquid we have to find the goblet first, which will give us a clue to where the liquid lies. Then the third is a dagger, which we will find after the liquid. The items combined must be drunk and in doing so the vampire will be give enormous power, they will be virtually unstoppable."

"Why do you want to find all of these items anyway," Kurt asked suspiciously.

"There is a coven that is looking for these, and we want to find them first, so that they can't get the power," Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, there was four items needed to complete this. What is the fourth?"

"You haven't figured that part out yet? And here I thought that all of you hunters were so intelligent."

Kurt had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't caused by Blaine's incisive mocking, "'Found by scent?' As in, what a vampire can smell. 'Taste that floods the senses.' Blood. So, it's someone whose blood is more distinct than any other typical human."

"Well, you've got that right," Blaine smirked, like he knew the internal battle that raged on inside of Kurt. Desperate to rationalize, but not willing to believe what his gut was telling him, "But come on, surely you must have an idea of who it could be."

Kurt shook his head, "You've got to be joking. There is no way that my blood could be like that, I'm a hunter."

"So? Haven't you ever noticed anything strange when you were hunting then? How they go for you instead of anyone you're with? How the hunger seems to intensify and their concentration slips for some unknown reason," he watched as Kurt thought about when he was saying, as he let the information soak in. He knew that Blaine was right, that he was recounting things that have happened.

"It's because of your blood," he continued, "It matches your pretty face," his face, usually masked with an arrogant and taunting smirk turned dark and foreboding, his tone haunting and contemplative, "That isn't supposed to happen. A human shouldn't look the way you do and then to smell like you do, you're the most tempting prey for any predator. You even look like one of us. Eyes and skin that look as though they haven't been in contact with anything but moonlight."

Kurt shook his head, he did not want to believe what he was hearing, what he knew. It didn't make any sense.

"Come on and admit it to yourself already, you already know what I'm saying is the truth."

"Does my blood truly lure in vampires? It appears so incredibly impossible that someone's blood could do that, that my blood has that power."

"Everyone's blood has its own scent, but normal humans have only the slightest bit difference in the aroma they have. You, yours stands out, it is such a distinct and potent smell, and if it were a bitter and uninviting scent you would be fine. Unfortunately, it's warm and sweet, something that seduces a vampire, and lures them straight to you," he smiled slightly, "At the very least, you don't have to worry about any of us attacking you, we're all old enough and as long as your blood stays inside your body we have nearly perfect control."

"Wait, but if the smell is so strong, won't whoever it is who is trying to find all the items are able to easily track me?"

"See, that's the issue we were thinking about, but, at least in this house, no one can track any of us, including you. Outside of it however, that's a completely different story," Blaine caught himself as he slowly and by complete accident began to relax around Kurt. He arranged his face back into his disgusted scowl.

"And because you're more of a risk to us you need to be trained. Now, it seems that I have the lovely duty of doing just that, and from the way you couldn't even take on that human, you've got a lot of work to do before I think you're ready.

Line break/line break/line break/ Line break/line break/line break/ Line break/line break/line break/ line break/line break/line break/

Kurt pivoted, trying to catch Blaine off guard when Blaine unpredictably altered his direction, side stepping off to the side. He went to counter his movements, but was too late and Blaine was behind him, hand on his throat.

He leaned into Kurt's throat, for an instant he let his grip constrict and his eyes disappear into a metallic blue, a musky sweet perfume enticing his body to take him. He could feel the beating heart straining rapidly against Kurt's chest cavity, pumping the blood through his body, warm and inviting. He was aching for a taste, a feast.

He needed control.

Dragging himself out of the spell he slackened his hold.

Piercing eyes were the first thing he was met with when he was able to pull away from the cobwebs that had covered his senses with desire.

"Watch out for unexpected shifts in direction, you forget that we have more swift of control of our bodies than you. You can leave," his voice was husky and strained but he released Kurt and scrutinized him as Kurt walked briskly through the doors of the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This took longer than I expected. As always my procrastination is boundless. I finally have the plot all laid out and I figure this will be around thirteen chapters in all.**

**I'm getting into the habit to post snip-bits of the chapter that I'm working on as Tweets on my twitter account. SeptemberEnds9 if anyone wants to follow to get peaks at what will be up.**

"You want to do what? There's no way he's going to be able to protect himself, he still won't stand a chance in a fight," Blaine dissented at Wes's impression to start after the first object.

"We have to strike soon, the plane is ready and set for us," Wes held Blaine's burning gaze, "And I'm not so thoughtless as to not check up on your training sessions. He's doing fine, as much as I could tell. There's no reason why we shouldn't."

A person shuffling out of the shadows broke their discussion, both heads snapping to see Kurt walk through the doorway, eyes still blurry with sleep.

Wes smiled widely, "Perfect timing, the others will be here in a minute or so, and you'll need to know where we're going to be headed, and what we're going to need to find.

Kurt nodded, hesitant of what do to with himself, growing increasingly uncomfortable with Blaine's discomforting scowl. He still wasn't accustomed to the evident hatred Blaine had toward him. Kurt understood that Blaine thought he was frail, and in the beginning Kurt understood how he could believe that, and maybe even hate him a little for it. Now it appeared like there was no purpose whatsoever to clarify Blaine's feelings of animosity. Kurt supposed that the training would have softened Blaine a little bit, he didn't expect them to be Best Friends Forever, but he expected somewhat of a more positive alteration regarding him.

Kurt settled with taking a seat at the long table, glancing at the papers Wes had strewn around his area, a tattered piece of parchment catching his eye. It was torn at the bottom, cutting off some of the words.

An uncomfortable silence filled the large meeting space, nobody willing to begin a conversation with anyone in the room. It was too out of place, and the static clinging to the atmosphere emanating off of Blaine's disgust with Kurt's presence prevented any sort of compromise to the situation.

For what seemed to go on for hours ended in only a few minutes as the other's arrived, filling in their respective seats. Kurt had talked to most of them, Jeff in particular was always up to start some random discussion about anything in particular, and where Jeff was Nick was sure to be there as well, both of them seemingly attached to the hip, similar to how Santana and Britney were, expect they were always attached at the lips. Artie was alright too, sympathetic to Kurt's confusion and array of questions; he tried to explain as much as he could, without revealing too much too soon.

Then there was Puck, who, at first, seemed nothing more than extra muscle. In reality he was much more of a big brother to everyone and more intelligent than a person would expect at first. He honestly seemed to enjoy lending a hand when Blaine would go off on Kurt and storm out of the training room, muttering his incompetence.

They had a few heart to hearts when Puck allowed him to rest during their sessions. He had his heart broken once. When he was mortal he and this girl were expecting a child, but he wasn't known for staying with just one girl, but when he found out that she was with child he became increasingly more involved.

When Puck spoke about this Kurt could see the emotion and love he felt back then. He had honestly changed when this girl was pregnant.

The string was cut from his fairy tale when she had a miscarriage. She blamed him for the death of their child.

Puck never said anymore of what happened. He didn't need to.

In all everyone seemed completely nice, normal even, if it wasn't for the fact that they never slept and drank blood (which Artie had explained how they got it from a friend they knew at the nearest morgue).

"So, we're going to head out tomorrow to get the first object. Now, thanks to Ryan and Brendon, we have the first part of the prophecy," he lifted the piece of parchment paper and began to read out loud,

_"Blessed by mortal priests_

_Holiday dripping in blood_

_Everyone drips this day_

_Under the shadow tallest_

_Below the Descent From The Cross."_

Wes finished.

"So we're going to Italy?" Kurt inquired.

All sets of eyes landed on him, "How'd you guess?" Artie questioned, leaning toward Kurt, expression curious.

"It's talking about St. Markus Day right? That's in Italy, where they all wear red to celebrate St. Markus and when he dispelled vampires from the area. The painting, Below the Descent from the Cross. Painted by Daniele da Volterra, and right now it's being kept in the Volterra Castle, in Volterra, Italy. Why?"

"Because we went through a shit-ton of information just trying to figure out where it was, let alone that Below the Decent from the Cross was a painting," Blaine cut in before Artie could, voice unfathomable and dark, "So, how did you know that?"

"I know more than just fashion," Kurt said, resisting the urge to glare back at Blaine's intense gaze like a child, "And when we were learning about St. Markus and Volterra I was more interested in the art than the battles, so I did research when I was younger over the famous paintings and artists. That just so happen to be one of them that I remember looking into."

Blaine broke his gaze, visibly annoyed.

Wes grinned; face spread wide, "All rightly then, time to get packed up, I think we're all pretty much on the same page. We leave in an hour."

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/Line Break/ Line Break/**

They had landed, taking the time to prepare and Kurt was finishing up with his accumulation of all that he would require for the plan. He knew that he had to be equipped for just about anything that could transpire. He glided in a dagger through the sheath he had strapped inside of his boots, wary to the knowledge that he was basically returning to the vey thing he had tried to leave in the past. His old sais took their place (he had hoped that he would never have to use them after he walked out on his old life), each one secured on a belt that hung loosely around his waist. Strapped across his back was a sword. After assuring he strapped his guns to his belt before he was certain that he had everything he would have need of.

Puck gestured to Kurt to follow them out of the plane. They were cautious to make sure that they would not be exposed more than was absolutely necessary. With lifetimes of connections Wes managed to secure an illegal landing spot not many miles off of the castle. It was in an open field surrounded by thick forest, not a place many would normally travel. The festivities down in the city also improved their chances of not drawing any unwanted attention.

There was still the risk of running into the other vampires who were after the items.

Weaving their way through the thicket of trees and growth went swiftly, more than they had first expected, but then again all but one of them were vampires and their speed and agility allowed them to manage their way at a brisk pace, rarely, if ever, slowing down. Even Kurt, only a few weeks back into training with Blaine and Puck managed to keep to their speed and he made perfectly sure that he was never the one to slow down. His body was reacting to the training and reverting back into the natural ability he had repressed.

Hunters were always stronger, faster, and more flexible than a normal human, it was in their blood and although they were never ones to completely match a vampire, it was enough to hunt and successfully kill a vampire.

Kurt had always had more of an aptitude for hunting than was ordinary for a hunter. Tapping back into his ability permitted his stride to be just as good as any vampire.

The separation between hunter and vampire was always there, but now Kurt tried to separate himself from the increasingly small difference between him and a vampire. Now it seemed all he had was a warm blood and a heartbeat.

He tended not to dwell on those thoughts.

Only when the woods thinned out did they purposely slow their swiftness into an average hiking speed. It was more likely that there would be a human walking around in these parts than before. Even so the group quickly found themselves upon the grounds of the old castle.

From the hill, teaming with swaying grass, and their perch just out of the trees they could see the old buildings of Italy. The small roads collecting and streaming through the city, artistry of the ancient centuries impeded into the modern world, much like the vampires themselves.

Where the trees lay scattered about the grounds, more for decoration than anything, stood the castle. Just as the city the castle was a piece of the old world, it's beauty and power dimmed by the glittering sparkle of the new world.

"Come on, there's a servants pass on this side." Wes motioned them to follow.

He took them to the cover of a stone design, swiftly pushing it aside to reveal a circular iron door, which he pulled back on its hinges, opening into darkness.

"There's a ladder that leads down to the underground servants passage. Take that until you reach the bottom," he met with everyone's eyes, "All of you," his gaze settled particularly at Blaine, who merely rolled his eyes of the simplicity of climbing down metal pipes, like a human, than jumping down and landing on the solid ground.

Nick and Jeff just shrugged and started down first, followed by Santana and Britney, then Puck, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt noticed that Wes checked his footing before he closed and locked in place the iron plate. He found that unusual that he would be concerned about his balance, but he took it as him being cautious and, again, not wanting to draw any attention.

The metal pipes used as a makeshift ladder was not as deep as one would have imagined, though it was by no standards a short decent to the dirt floor. The light closed off by the shutting of the door would have cut off their sight if it were not for their ability to see through the thick black dark.

Kurt was thankful for his capability to see in the pitch black of night, again, he'd always had better sight than most would expect, and he was glad that it meant that it did not slow him down. He was under the constant impression that he had something to prove to this group. Maybe not Puck or Britney, she had latched onto him fairly quickly (He had a feeling that Santana put up with him only because of her), though Nick or Jeff did not seem to think that he was a reliability, but they still had a hesitance toward him and he knew that it had to do with the fact that they did not think much of his skill either. Wes just wanted peace and was more of a mediator than one who held strong opinions on anyone who wasn't entirely out of line.

Yes, there was a part of him that wanted to show Blaine that he could handle himself in any situation. Kurt could care less how Blaine thought of him as a person. That was something that Kurt refused to be concerned about, in regards to anyone. Though, when it came to his ability to fight, Kurt was unwavering to demonstrate himself to Blaine, just to throw it in his face.

It was unspoken that they would walk through the servant's hall without lighting one of the old fashioned candles that hung delicately on wooden blocks attached to the moldy walls.

The paths criss-crossed with each other, numerous times they cut apart into separate ways, right or left, but Wes seemed to know exactly where to go. He explained that he had old connections that recollected their time at the castle and succeeded in giving a methodical framework of the concealed channels and the innards of the castle.

A final walkway and they were face to face with a basic wooden door, nothing more than a warped knob for embellishment.

It swung open with hardly an ominous creak.

The halls were less narrow and decorated with the traditional ornaments, with a touch of present day. Electric lights brightened up the stone walls, draped with old-style tapestries. The floor was carpeted with a modern design that paid tribute to the grape vines and colors of Italy.

"Now, the painting is just down a few halls." Wes directed, "In the hall of the tallest tower."

Puck cut in, "There isn't any signs of movement around that range so this could be an easy get in and get out type of deal." Vampire hearing was useful and Puck had the best ears them all.

"We won't have to hurt anyone?" Britney's voice was soft and sounded anxious for the well-being of any of casual person. Kurt knew that she had a past, where she killed a lot of people against her will (her creator did not have a penchant for human life), before she left him and found another way to live.

She had learned on her own that she could drink from the blood of animals and since then she was determined not to hurt another person. Britney was the one that found Santana and managed to break the ice wall that encased her heart. Britney introduced Santana to her method of feeding. It was a long, hard process, the habit of drinking fresh human blood was one that was difficult to break, but Santana did it for Britney.

Santana looped her pinky with Britney's.

"No sweetie, no one is going to get hurt," her words were final, "If we see anyone we'll avoid them or direct them away."

Britney nodded content with Santana's reassurance.

"Let's go already," Blaine barked out, "No use standing around."

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/Line Break/ Line Break/**

The painting was there, right where it was said it would be. Set up above a mantel carved from the stone, in full detail from its complete restoration it underwent not that many years ago.

On top of the mantel, resting just below the painting was an iron goblet, warped to look silver. Humans said that it was made out of pure silver, but if that were the case then no vampire would be able to hold it.

There were no jewels or ostentatious accessories embedded into the iron. Nor was there any indication that this could be anything but silver. Only a carved design on the edge of the drinking cup could be identified. Ancient runes twisting into a flowing work of art.

A skilled hand crafted this goblet.

Blaine snatched it from its resting place. There was no searing pain or burning of his skin.

He eyed it warily, "Does anyone know how to read this?"

Wes took it for a better look, weighing it in his hands and scrutinizing the scripture.

"It's not a language I've ever seen."

Each vampire held it, eyes strained in concentration to attempt to decipher the runes.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find the next item if we can't read it?" Santana demanded, frustrated.

"What if we're not supposed to be able to read it," Puck enquired, "What about Kurt?"

"What about him?" Blaine commanded.

Puck shrugged and folded his arms, "Well, he's a part of this whole thing right? So I figure that he'd be the one to read this thing."

"Well… it couldn't hurt to try," Nick glanced at Wes, who only nodded.

"It couldn't."

Kurt supposed that what Puck said made sense. So he took the chalice in hand and studied the designs. He felt his vision blur and wondered why they had such a hard time reading the scripture.

"Kurt?" Wes's voice was a dull roar.

Kurt's voice cut across the other's trying to vocalize their concern, it was monotone.

"_To the place where the dead sing_

_And the steam runs life poison_

_Inside holds the vial of unholy priests_

_This you mix with alluring blood"_

Kurt blinked and his vision was cleared. He looked around the stunned faces of the others.

Blaine broke the shift in the air,"Well fuck,"

No one else could manage another response.

Stunned silent, no one noticed the sliding of stone above their heads, closing an overhead passage.

**Author's Note: Action will be coming up in the chapter after the next. **

**Ignore the fact that St. Markus Day was mentioned in Twilight. It fit and I needed something. Also the painting, Below the Descent from the Cross by Daniele da Volterra, is real. It has a Wikipedia page. **** wiki/Daniele_da_Volterra****.**

**Disclaiming shocker! I do not own any information I got from that page (which wasn't much) and did I ever mention that I don't own Glee? Just in case, I do not own Glee, only the plot and the poetry.**

**P.S.**

**I'm quite proud that I managed backgrounds for the background characters. Usually I ignore them for the main characters. It's not a lot of interaction with them, but it's more than I've ever written before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait. Life hit me in the face with pre-band camp and then Band Camp took so much out of me this year. I still have to finish my summer homework (that I'm currently avoiding to write this) and I've just had no inspiration to actually write anything. I up-dated my Malec fanfiction the other day, and now here's this.**

"**Howl" by Florence and the Machine is not mine. I own nothing but the plot. I was listening to this song and I realized how much it fit into what I wanted to write in this chapter. **

**LAST THING BEFORE YOU READ: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HATE-SEX. EVERYTHING IS CONSENTUAL AND THIS SEX IS GAY! (Irrelevant thing to add but just in case it wasn't obvious)**

**I also have not written sex in about a year or so now…? I'm not sure, but it's been a while and I've never written hate-sex, so bear with the 17-year old female virgin: 3**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you tear out all your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

_-Howl _

_Florence and the Machine_

Blaine was training Kurt, well; training him would not be the word Kurt would use to describe what Blaine was doing. It was more like "using Kurt as a punching bag because Blaine is pissed off" and Kurt was just as pissed. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but it was getting old really fast.

Kurt dodged another blow, side-stepping to avoid the second that followed it.

"Is that all you're going to do? Dodge your opponent the whole time? Or are you going to fucking do something already?" Blaine growled and Kurt blocked another hit.

They each held a dagger in their hands and Blaine was acting oddly. Yes, Kurt realized Blaine had major issues with him, but normally he would actually be sparring with him. This time it seemed like all Blaine wanted to do was carve up his face.

Kurt stopped the narrow point of Blaine's dagger with his own and instead of pushing away, as he did before, Kurt sliced through the air with the dagger not delaying Blaine's and managed to slice against the fabric covering Blaine's shoulder. He managed to cut through a few layers of skin, blood already seeping its way through the fabric and bright against his skin. Normally, Kurt would feel at least a little guilt, but Blaine was acting like a complete asshole and he could heal easily enough, and it wouldn't scar. Unfortunately, it only pissed Blaine off further and Kurt was attacked with even more agility and force than before and he struggled to keep up.

He nearly lost his footing, once, and Blaine let out a stabbing, hollow laugh.

That was the final push.

Kurt regained his perfect balance and shot forward until he had Blaine hard pressed against the nearest wall. He was mindful of the daggers that were still held in Blaine's hands but Kurt, with the arm pressing up against Blaine's chest, held his own dagger steady, precariously nudging Blaine's throat. A twitch and he could leave him bleeding out on the floor. Even a vampire would struggle and die with a knife cutting through his jugular.

"What they hell is your problem," Kurt demanded, his voice was unsteady from trying to catch his breath, he had lost most of his energy pinning Blaine, but he managed to keep his tone forceful, "What have I done to you that makes you hate me so much? I think I've proven that I can defend myself from any of you."

Blaine let out a hollow laugh, "Like with your little boyfriend?" He spat, "He was human and he pushed you around like you were nothing."

Kurt's eyes iced over, "What you saw-"

"What about before that? Huh? Out of practice, sure, I can see someone like you struggling, but fresh out of training. Fuck that. There was no way you were as good as they made you out to be if you couldn't even protect yourself."

"Shut up, just fucking shut up," his hand was shaking, "You don't know anything about me. You don't get to judge me. I don't care what bullshit happened in your life, before or after it ended, but it doesn't give you the right to-"

"To what? To what, Kurt? To speak the truth? That you were weak, pathetic, a victim? It's what you are-"

"Shut up. I'm not the one who's fucking dead. I'm still alive," Kurt gave smirk, "And from what I can see, I'm the one holding you here now aren't I?"

Blaine's eyes flickered and for a second Kurt saw what he was going to do the moment for he did, but he was still too weak from the rigorous fight and Kurt found his arm twisted until he was forced to drop the knife.

His back connected with the hard stone, his wrists quickly pinned there as well. Kurt noticed that he had dropped his weapons, and so had Blaine while he was escaping from Kurt's hold.

Blaine smirked and Kurt wanted to punch him, "Now who has the upper hand?"

Kurt swallowed deeply and opened his mouth to retort back, only to be caught off with Blaine's mouth crashing into hips lips. Caught off guard Blaine assaulted his mouth, tasting, sucking, until Kurt caught up with him and fought back. Then it was teeth clicking together, a sharp pain as nails dug into wrists, and a plight for dominance. Blaine pushed himself further into Kurt, chest pressing into chest, slipping a leg roughly between Kurt's thighs, rubbing their clothed erections together, both gasping at the friction but neither willing to relinquish their struggle for power.

Managing to break his wrists from the restrictions of Blaine's hand Kurt's used his free hands to claw at the shirt separated his hands from cold skin. Hissing with frustration the fabric ripped apart, falling in over stretched pieces onto the floor. Blaine stole his opportunity and ended their kiss, mouthing down Kurt's jaw until he found where shoulder met neck and bit down, licking and suckling the warm flesh beneath his teeth, groaning as he felt nails dig into his shoulder blades, trailing down to the muscles on his lower back and up, closing in and digging deep into his shoulders. To even the score he trailed to the hollow of Kurt's throat, attacking it with the same raw attention as his pulse point.

Blaine's hands began to wander; fumbling under the worn undershirt Kurt wore, groping his hips, digging his fingers into the skin, where he knew there would be fresh imprints, bruises and contusions, the next day.

Kurt's head was a haze of smoke and mirrors. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially not with Blaine. Who was a vampire, who he hates, who hates him. But that was all lost to him as the remains of their clothes were discarded and teeth were clashing again. He could feel cold hands gripping his thighs, pushing him further into the wall as he himself lifted himself onto Blaine, ankles crossed, nails ripping and tearing through frozen flesh, blood dancing on his nails. Kurt could feel his own blood, heated and on fire as it rose to the top layers of skin, dangerously close to spilling out, but never crossing that line.

Only a hiss of pain escaped his mouth once Blaine thrust two fingers into him, opening him up and stretching him for his cock. It had been so long since he'd last had sex and he was tight. Then it's the burning sensation of Blaine's cock thrusting into his ass and it's stretching him wide and filling him up and there isn't a second to catch his breath and adjust before Blaine is pulling out and thrusting back into his body, this time hitting against Kurt's prostate, eliciting a pleasured, high-pitched, moan from his throat. The pain of the angle and Blaine's cock, now laced with the pleasure of every thrust hitting against his prostate, pushing him further to the edge and past the haze.

He feels Blaine's movements become jerky and out of synch and he knows Blaine's close, so is he. Kurt feels Blaine mouthing something, the air brushing up against his ear, but he's too out of it to understand a word. He hears Blaine moan, throaty and deep and Kurt feels it too, throwing his head back, exposing his long throat as he sends out a high -pitched scream, clenching onto Blaine's cock as he orgasms, pulling Blaine into his own orgasm.

It's after the fog settles from both of their minds and pull away from each other that they realize what they've done.

Blaine is the first one to recover, tossing on his pants haphazardly he goes to reach out, fingers grazing Kurt's face, like a whisper of breath, before he pulls back, eyes bright and full of something Kurt can't place, not then.

A drawn out, "Shit," is all Kurt can make out before Blaine is running and is gone.

**Author's Note: So foreplay, I seem to be okay at that (I think). Sex? I don't know. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Also, I wrote this in like, three hours, and I'm too excited to check over this, so any mistakes are all mine, I apologize if they're glaring mistakes.**

**Lots Of Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Someone asked this question and I thought it would be a good idea to explain. In the case of "mates," there are none. Just imagine a normal relationship, as if it were any other human/human relationship and add a lust for blood, immortality and, in this case, a bit off repressed sexual urges. Also, if another vampire would be interested in the human lover of another vampire, there's no "claim" of a human, they're free to make their own choices, to leave, to stay, whatever. It's not a game of "mine, mine, mine," it's just... a regular circumstance with a little bit of vampirism. Vampires basically follow the same rules of "dating" as humans, they live in that time, so, for the most part, to avoid any unwanted attention, they are like humans. No real social hierarchy or anything.

I also may have repeated some information from previous chapters.

I hope that helps.

**As a warning about where they'll be heading**- I have no idea about geography, this is fanfiction, and I'm making this up as I go.

Wes walked into the training room, catching site of Kurt pinning Puck underneath his body, a knife at Puck's throat and a wooden stake directly above his heart.

"Damn princess, how many times are you going to do this before you go easy on me," Puck asked, laughing breathlessly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side innocently and smirked, "Depends, how many times am I going to do the same thing just for you to repeat yourself and end up in this position?"

"Puck! What are you doing sparring with Kurt?!" Wes demanded from the doorway.

Kurt moved from his position above Puck and let him sit up before Puck answered, "Anderson wasn't here and so I offered my services, which obviously isn't much," he smiled at Kurt, "Kid is badass, takes me down every time."

Wes sighed, "That's why Blaine is supposed to be here," he looked around, "He should be here," another sigh, "Clean up here and get your gear together, then meet back in about an hour in the dining room, and we'll be leaving tonight."

"You know where the next object is?" Kurt asked.

Wes nodded, "I'm going to find Blaine, I've already told everyone else. Just get ready and meet up like I asked."

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak**

"Blaine, Blaine, hey," Wes called out, voice strained with underlying frustration. He sighed when Blaine stopped his decent through the hallway and allowed for Wes to catch up to him.

His posture was rigid, and he moved slowly to face Wes, face void of any sign that he cared to listen to anything Wes had to say.

"Where the hell have you been? Puck's been training Kurt for the last week, and you're off brooding to who knows where."

Blaine shrugged, eyes not meeting Wes's, "I've been around. Besides, I'm not going to babysit."

"I didn't ask you to babysit, I wanted you to-"

"So I got Puck to do it, he's nearly as good as me."

Wes sighed, "Nearly as good. He needs to be able to handle anyone, and even Puck admits that Kurt has got some power over him. That's why I assigned you to train Kurt," he continued before Blaine could cut in, "I don't care what your problem is with Kurt, when we get back, it's back to training."

"What do you mean 'when we get back'? Where the hell are we going?"

"I've figured out where the next item is. It really wasn't that hard, but I needed to call in some favors. It's not going to be the most pleasant of places."

"Where the hell is it?" Blaine demanded.

Wes grinned, "You'll have to find out with everyone else, and I'm calling in a meeting so that everyone can be ready to set out tonight."

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak**

Everyone took their seat at precisely the time Wes had allotted, all for Blaine who managed to be there earlier than everyone else. Arms folded across his chest, feet propped up against the table and the permanent scowl he wore across his face was all in place when Artie, the first of the rest of them, arrived. Nick and Jeff followed Artie, who were only moments before Santana and Brittney. Puck and Kurt were the last to arrive before Wes. Kurt made it a point to purposefully not glance over at where Blaine was sitting, his golden brown eyes following Kurt's every move, starting when he walked through the door until he sat down beside Brittney. At that point Blaine settled his gaze on a random object, disregarding Kurt.

They were all complete in their gear. They were told to bring all that they could fit, which told them that there would be some serious trouble in their way this time.

Wes came in, carrying the scroll of paper and settled into the head chair.

"So, we're all here, what is it?" Blaine commanded, patience wavering.

Wes merely read from the scroll again.

"_To the place where the dead sing_

_And the stream runs life poison_

_Inside holds the vial of unholy priests_

_This you mix with alluring blood"_

Blaine huffed, "Okay, now tell us what it is and where it is."

"Would you shut the fuck up for one minute," hissed Santana, slamming her hands on the table. Blaine looked on, unfazed, "And drop the attitude while you're at it, it's piss poor and making me angry."

"Santana," Wes placated, continuing when she sat down at Brittney's insistence, "Now, It's going to be quite a trip. We're headed to Romania. We've got to go through a forest to find a cave. We need to find a vial of holy water, blessed by vampiric priests."

Kurt spoke up first, "Isn't that supposed to be a myth? Something about a group of vampires who began calling themselves 'priests' and, in their own perverse fashion, shaped their version of holy water. They concealed it someplace deep in a forest, inside of a cave, and, if I'm not mistaken and this is all true, the stream that flows through the cavern is toxic for humans," He faltered when all eyes drifted to him, "But it's just a myth," Kurt added, and grew weary when the eyes on him became too much, "Well isn't it?" He asked harshly.

Artie started, "It is but-"

"But you're not supposed to know anything about that." Blaine cut in.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "And why not? It was kind of my job to know about things like this. I didn't entirely overlook all of my teachings."

"Because it's a tale only vampires should know about," Wes explained, calmly ignoring Blaine.

"None of you little hunters are supposed to have an idea about that."

"Why? It's a myth." Kurt directed his question to Wes; he figured that Wes was the only one right now going to give him a straight answer.

"Because we're nearly positive that it does exist, if it does, we wouldn't want any humans to have contact with it, we don't know what they could use it for…well…now we have some idea of what it can be used for. It's been pretty kept quiet, even for a myth that has some truth to it, so it is a surprise to hear that you have heard about it." Wes shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it now, and when we obtain the vial of holy water, there should not be any immediate concerns where any humans should be concerned.

No one questioned him any further.

"Now I know you all know where it is and the legend, there is the matter of the stream and its deathly properties."

Blaine scoffed and everyone glared at him, "There's only one of us that actually has to work with us. Why doesn't he just stay here, watch over the house like a good little-"

"Blaine!" Wes stopped him, and pointedly ignored the eye roll, "If you really want him to stay, you would be staying right here with him. No one is being left behind." He addressed Kurt, "You'll have to be careful to avoid the water, and there is a very thin line of stones that you can follow on. We'll all watch out for any dangers-"

"Or for you to trip."

"And there shouldn't be any problem. I haven't heard of any activity with the group of vampires that have shown an interest in these items, but that does not mean we should lose our guard. If anything, we should watch out for them even more. I don't like not hearing of anything from them. It's not like them.

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak  
**

You kind of expect a place that is a supposed myth to be harder to find in some chance forest in Romania, but here they were, only a few feet from the bed of the stream.

"You think they made this easy enough to find?" Asked Santana, taking in their surroundings.

Tall, thick groves of trees enclosed the area. The tops of the trees left very little sunlight to pass through the canopy above them. The cave's opening was led by the stepping stone path, each step half a foot and slick with greenery. A waterfall rushed, just far enough where someone could slip by and remain untouched by the mist.

"I think they were more worried about a human getting in than a vampire," Artie replied, "Which, I guess makes sense, of course vampires would want vampires to rule. Making it easy for humans to gain an edge over us wouldn't be the top of their priority now, would it?"

"I think we'd better hurry our asses up, "Puck said, his voice on edge as he jumped into the water, only knee deep, "Unless, you know, you want to get attacked by the vampires behind us."

They were silent for a moment and they could hear it, the barely audible rustling of vegetation, and the faint sound of a dead heart beating. The noise of a group, light on their feet, picked up their pace.

Blaine hissed, "Shit," and jumped into the water, the rest quickly following.

Kurt, cursing his luck, made his way onto the think stepping stones, thankful for his agility as he crossed the water on the slippery rocks, and again when he caught movement in the corner of his eye, narrowly dodging an attack from a blonde vampire. The others, he could see, were also in the midst of their own fight.

He could hear the dull roar of the orders to head to advance toward the mouth of the cave.

The vampire pivoted to attack again he already had a stake pulled from his sleeve. He didn't catch her in the heart, she moved too fast and he was too off balance, struggling to maintain his weight on the sliding rocks. Instead, he caught her in her rips, but it was enough to catch her off and give him enough time to sprint into the cavern.

Kurt felt a tug at his coat and stumbled a step, barley feeling the ends of his pants splash wet and cold, before he sped up his pace and landed swiftly on the hard ground, his boots sounding against the walls. He glanced at the others; each respectively ahead of their pursuers, the blonde was behind them.

His eye caught a lever on the side of the opening; he chanced it and gripped it tightly, pulling it roughly down until he heard a click. Walls shook and the scraping of rock could be heard as a wall descended from the ceiling, it allowed enough room for the others to slip past before it clicked shut. He blinked thrice and they were inside.

Wes glanced at the others, counting bodies and looked back at Kurt, eyes wide when he checked him through.

"Well that sure as hell makes this more of a pain in the ass." Puck commented, "Quick thinking on that lever."

"What happened," Wed demanded, eyes not moving from Kurt, who looked confused, "Your leg," he elaborated.

Kurt jerked his head down and noticed that his pant leg was soaked wet, "I-I'm not sure. I didn't notice. It must have been when I was pulled back for a moment."

"You should be dead," Artie said, "Any contact with that water results in instantaneous death."

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak**

"You had him, you had him and how did you lose him?" Sebastian demanded.

"He hit the water," Quinn seethed, tossing back her blonde hair.

"What-? He couldn't have."

"He did, I saw it myself, shocked me enough to lose him."

His eyes narrowed, "Next time don't fuck up. And be sure to remember that we need him alive. We need that blood, without it there is no power."

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak**

"For some ancient vampire hidden liar, it's not all the impressive," Kurt said as the met a break in the straight forward path they had been walking in. Now it had split into three parts, "I mean, really, one leads to the vial, the others have you walking in circles, for a human, yeah, I can see how that could be an issue, vampires, not so much of an issue."

"I think we've already established that they were keeping it specifically from humans," Santana threw in.

"Then explain to me why no one else has tried to steal this."

"It's an unspoken law," muttered Blaine, "No one tries to find it and take over, and then no one can become too powerful to reveal us. What? You hunters have never looked for it?"

"Of course not, it was supposed to be just a myth, and those that have tried never came back, we assumed out of disgrace," Kurt didn't bother to ask about why they were going to retrieve the water if it was an 'unspoken law,' he knew why. There's no great vampire council to stop them, and if they succeed, no one will be the wiser. They would go on with their eternities believing that the vial was safe; because for it to be known that it was taken by someone who planned on using it would be obvious.

"Alright, so we'll need to split up into teams of three," Wes concluded, "Santana, you'll take Brittney and Artie down the right tunnel. Blaine, you'll take Kurt down the left. Puck, you'll be with me down the middle."

Puck scratched the side of his neck, "Are you sure that's what you want? I can take Kurt, it's no problem."

Wes caught Blaine annoyed expression and Kurt's apprehension, "No, this is what I want. Blaine left you to do his work and he will do as I say. It's more balanced this way. If one of us meets a dead end maze, meet back here, the one that finds the vial, retrieve it and meet back here immediately. We all wait and regroup; I don't want us wandering around looking for everyone."

**LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak/LineBreak**

Roaming down the tunnel with Blaine was both absolutely silent and utterly awkward for Kurt. They maintained the maximum three feet distance away from each other, the limit due to the width of the tunnel. The only sounds were their muffled footsteps and rocks skittering across the ground when they would be kicked up from their steps.

"Can you tell how much farther it's going to be," asked Kurt, breaking the dead silence.

"Not much further, it's either a dead end or we got the lucky pick," Blaine answered, voice rough.

Kurt nodded and continued with their pace.

Just as Blaine had said the end was obviously near, a light emitting from the pitch black, blue like moonlight, dusted across the walls in strips of color blending into the darkness. They crossed the threshold and entered a nearly bare room, only an alter carved from the ground up stood out, on the far side another tunnel opened up, presumably where someone would normally exit.

"Wouldn't that figure," said Blaine, walking over to the alter, wrapping the vial in his hand. It was simple. Made of smooth glass and a flask opening, sharp lines and curved edges.

There was movement from the exit opening and a vampire walked through it.

"Blaine, is that you? It's been centuries since we've last seen each other."

"Sebastian," Blaine growled, clenching the glass tighter in his hand, shifting closer to where Kurt was standing, attempting to block him from sight, "I'd love to stay, I really would, but we'd better get going."

The vampire, Sebastian, grinned, cheeky and annoying, "Come now, aren't you going to introduce me?" He walked a few steps forward.

"Blaine, come on, let's just go, now," Kurt hissed.

Blaine took him by the shoulder and went to turn around, stopping when they were faced with a gun staring them down.

"Quinn, how lovely to see you again."

She smiled thinly, "Nice to see you too. We'll be taking that now," she gestured to the vial, "And I do believe we'll be taking him as well," her voice was razor sharp and she kept her gun at Kurt, who set for glaring. He didn't think that it would be the wisest decision of his life to bitch out a couple of vampires, whose capabilities he was unaware of.

"See, just as much as I would love doing that, I'm afraid that," Blaine shrugged, "It's just not possible," he turned his head toward Sebastian, "Now fuck off and continue on your way." He looked back at Quinn, "There's not much you can do here, either of you. You can't kill me, neither of you are that good," Quinn shifted and Blaine readied for her attack.

Sebastian took the second Blaine was distracted by Quinn to come up from behind Kurt, too fast for either of them to notice, knife at the ready and aimed for Kurt's throat as he dragged him back, nicking the skin so that a thin line drizzled from the wound. Blaine spun around, all thoughts of Quinn's attack cut from his mind and she took the advantage, firing her gun, bullet shooting into his shoulder. He fell forward, hissing at the power of the bullet.

"Tut-tut Blaine, I thought you knew better than to turn your back on an opponent, especially one with a gun that hurts like a bitch," Sebastian taunted, "Too distracted by pretty-boy here?" he smirked at the expression on Blaine's face, "Though, I do see why, he is rather pretty," he nuzzled Kurt's throat, licking away the strip of blood, groaning at the taste, "And tastes so sweet too, just like they say. How could you stop yourself from drinking him dry…unless you've already had a taste, I see some fading bruises, did you do these?" He jerked the knife closer to Kurt's throat when Blaine didn't answer.

"No."

Sebastian's smile grew, "No, you didn't leave the bruises or-"

"I've never taken his blood, now back off; we both know that you can't kill him."

His grin grew, "Now Blaine, that's so unlike you. Last time I saw you your attitude was more of a "fuck 'um, drain 'um, kill 'um type. Did you know that sweetheart," he asked, directing the last question to Kurt.

Kurt saw Blaine's face go white.

"Aw, did I reveal your plans for this poor angel? Or have you actually changed? Fallen in love?"

At this point Kurt grew wary of where this was going. He let it slide across his skin and tried not to let it sink in. He hated the position he was in, in the middle of some fight, being held by knife point, accosted by some infuriating vampire.

Using their distraction to his advantage he used the basic technique of lifting his foot, jamming it down Sebastian's shin, and thrusting his head back to bash in his nose. He knew that he'd catch up quickly and twisted Sebastian's arms away from his body, the knife clattering onto the floor as Kurt pushed his distance away, slipping his own dagger out of the sleeve of his jacket, aiming it at Quinn, disarming her.

He sighed in relief when Blaine joined him, both of them rushing into the tunnel. It didn't take long for them to hear the sounds of their pursuers chasing them down the tunnel, not far from where they were running.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, and took Kurt by the hand, pulling him further forward.

Kurt heard the blood pounding in his hears, drowning out all other sounds and then they were at the end of the tunnel and the sounds of footsteps treading lightly were gone. He didn't know if he should be relieved or confused.

**Author's Note: **I've written over 3,000 words for this chapter, it was supposed to end earlier, but I kept typing and getting ideas to write. I love all of your reviews.

Lots of Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note****: So, I've been having trouble getting this out and all typed up. I've been kind of blind sighted with Kurtbastian and anti-Blaine stories, blah blah, so the inspiration to write this has been kind of dull. Also, school and band is kicking my butt. It's my senior year so I'm trying to figure what it is that I'm going to do with my life. It's really confusing me and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. **

**I'm sorry that this has been affected, but I am not giving up on this story. It will be seen to the end. **

"I just want to try and understand," Kurt explained, not letting Blaine push him around. He was tired of Blaine's attitude and so sick and tired of ignoring it. He did not care what Blaine thought about him, but it was getting in the way of everything else they needed to be worried about. He was also tired of having to run around to find Blaine when he needed to talk to him. it would figure that Kurt would find him skulking around in an empty music room, avoiding everyone in the house, believeing that everyone would just deal with his shit and leave him alone.

Blaine scoffed, "You act as if it's any of your business," he retorted, walking up to Kurt in an attempt to intimidate him. But Kurt was done with Blaine getting away from explaining. Just because no one else dared to push Blaine didn't mean that Kurt had to follow those same unspoken rules.

"I heard what Sebastian said, contrary to your belief, I'm not an idiot. And I do think it's my business since I'm here and expected to trust you, but I don't know anything about you and no one will tell me anything," when Blaine only glared back, as if that would stop him, Kurt continued, 'You think I'm cliché and frail because I made a few mistakes in my life. My short life might I add. And it's namely the mistake that did not put me in a good light that has you pissed off at me. I don't think I can count how many times you've declared that you think I'm pathetic because of that. I get it," Kurt emphasized, "But what about you? From what I have heard, you're no better."

Blaine steeled himself, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

Kurt smirked, "A vampire with an insatiable lust for blood who doesn't even bother with a name first. When all you were concerned about was the blood, not if a person was an innocent, never doing any wrong if they could help it. A quick fuck to get off and sate the thirst while you're at it. I bet you had fun doing it too, feeding off their fear. That rush was possibly the best thing about it, keeping the blood hot against your lips and as it was draining down your throat," Kurt watched Blaine with an icy look, "It's transpired so many times before, I can't even count. And do you know the biggest fucking vampire cliché of them all? After they've spent a few years fucking and killing?"

"Shut up," Blaine growled, clenching at Kurt's shoulders, pushing him back until he hit the nearest wall. Kurt let himself be manhandled, knowing that this was the reaction he was going to get, "You don't understand."

Kurt barked out a laugh, being intentionally cruel, "Kill a little girl? Too innocent and doll like to stomach the fact that you murdered her before she even knew life. Live out the rest of your existence in pain and agony," Blaine's eyes flashed but that wasn't it, Kurt continued, "No, no, you wouldn't change for that. Of course you would go for the even bigger cliché. You found a human you couldn't kill. Fall in love even? Then one night you lost yourself and the next minute they were dead," Blaine's eyes went like ice, blue and frozen over, nearly white. Kurt had seen those eyes more than he wanted to in his lifetime, he wasn't going to be daunted by them, but his voice softened in sympathy, "You most likely fed more, hoping that would be sufficient to stop yourself."

Blaine's grip tightened, "Shut up, just stop," he bit out, but this time it went without the demanding, it was weak. His eyes wouldn't meet Kurt's and they were ever so slowly fading back into brown.

"But it wasn't enough and before then you were so gone. So used to doing things one way. That there really wasn't any control. Inside, you didn't truly have it controlled. And it killed her."

Kurt finished and the room was deathly silent. Only the sounds of Kurt's breathing pervaded the room.

Blaine's grip loosened and he moved to the side, falling unceremoniously onto the floor, one hand resting on his forehead as if he had a headache that wouldn't go away.

"I loved her," he breathed out heavily, as if gasping for the breath he didn't need.

Kurt fell beside him, shifting so that he was more in front of Blaine than on his side.

"What was her name?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine replied monotonously, "Sofie, her name was Sofie," he laughed, bitter and tired, "All these years have gone by and I still remember her name, her face."

"What was she like?"

"Kind," Blaine shook his head, "Too kind. Wouldn't hurt anyone or anything, even if they deserved it, she was too forgiving. I don't know how she was able to be like that. She uh, she had a bastard of a father. He had a fondness for whiskey and smacking her around. She didn't leave him. Back then, if they weren't married off, the daughters took care of their fathers until death. She stayed with him," he cursed, throwing his head back against the wall, "So stupid, but I was in love with her," a sigh, "Before her, I didn't feel anything, not really."

Kurt nodded and continued to listen.

"She, she had this long hair, curling and nearly black, and such beautiful eyes. You could never tell if they were blue or gray, sometimes they would be green."

"She sounds very beautiful. I am sorry that you lost her like that."

Blaine focused on Kurt again, "Are you really?" He snorted, "You got your answer, nice job at figuring it out."

Kurt ignored the last part, "I am. I know what it's like to lose someone. Maybe not like that, but I think I can empathize with you for the most part."

"And who did you lose?" Blaine asked half condescending, half curious.

"My mother. She died when I was about eight. I remember her though."

"I can only guess how she died," the words didn't come out biting so Kurt only nodded.

"She hated hunting, so much. Especially if she felt, or just _knew_, that the vampire wasn't guilty or doing anything wrong. She didn't think that it was right to kill vampires if they weren't causing any harm," Kurt gestured around him, "Vampires like all of you. Who don't kill humans for the sport of killing. She told me that at a young age. Even tried to prevent my dad from sending me out to train. Said that I didn't need to be exposed to something like that. I never really wanted to be a part of the 'family business' as my dad called it and she knew that and didn't want me to be forced into it," Kurt shook his head, tossing away tears that threatened to spill, "It was just supposed to be a simple trip. Get in, kill, and get out. The numbers were misinterpreted and there were too many of them. She was strong, but not strong enough to hold out against all of them who attacked. Most of them were rouges, strong and bloodthirsty."

"I refuse to believe that, even after your own mother was killed like that, you could just walk away from it all. Even right now you're not hostile, never really have been, to any of us. We're vampires," Blaine emphasized, "Who killed your mother. And you walked away still believing that there was good in something like us. Hell, you didn't hate me right away just because I was a vampire. You hated me for what I was doing and saying."

Kurt shook his head, "Yeah, I was angry," he shrugged, "Who wouldn't be? But I didn't go into a rage and blame the misdeeds of rouges on every vampire. If anything I kept my mother's words even closer to my heart after her death. And, like I mentioned before, every vampire under this roof does not deserve to be killed just because they're a vampire. No one is doing anything wrong. They're just living out their existence. Not hurting anyone. So I see no reason for mindless murder if there's no just cause."

"You really are just that fucking nice of a person aren't you," Blaine scoffed to himself and Kurt bristled at the comment. Kurt just felt like he had the humane decency to have some kind of moral ground to stand on, nothing more. "I think I hate that most about you," Blaine admitted quietly, continuing to explain to Kurt why, "Sofie was like that. Too good for her own safety. She never saw in black and white. She saw behind it all. The grays, the colors in between, she saw it all."

"It's not as terrible a weakness as you make it out to be," Kurt whispered, someone hesitantly, "Honestly tell me, would the world be better off if there weren't some people to see the good in it? I know that the world isn't all sunshine and happiness. I know that, but just because it's not all good, doesn't mean that it's all bad either. I know it can be hard to see it, but relying on that an individual is inexorably evil, and then the world would be in greater chaos than it already is," Kurt sighed, "I know it all sounds too good to be true. That, no matter what the universe throws at you; a person can still take someone on face value, or at least attempt to, and give everyone a chance. It's hard. Trust me, I know. It just takes time."

Blaine laughed, "It's a good thing I have all the time in the world. I don't think I'd get to that level of thought with only a handful of human years," he shifted so that he was sitting on his knees in front of Kurt, rising a couple of inches above where Kurt was sitting criss-cross on the floor.

Kurt smiled, "No, I don't think you would," he watched Blaine lean forward a bit, hand rising up to lightly grip the side of this throat, thumb tracing over the skin.

"Right now I kind of want to try kissing you again," Blaine looked down on Kurt, gaze shifting from his eyes to his mouth, as if he couldn't control which one he was looking at.

"Why?" Kurt's asked shakily, barely a whisper, and he mentally kicked himself.

"I want to see how it feels when I'm seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Kurt's heart was racing and he knew Blaine could hear it, the blood rushing through his body, heated with the proximity of their bodies.

"Like I'm seeing who you are for the first time," his thumb was still making indescribable patterns on Kurt's skin and he could feel the flush of warmth under his fingertips, the flutter of his heartbeat. It was intoxicating, "Can I?" He asked, desperate for an answer.

Kurt nodded, and the next thing he registered was Blaine's mouth on his. It wasn't hesitant, but it was gentle, like he was mapping out his lips, trying to ingrain them into his memory. Kurt's hands moved to grip Blaine's shoulders, keeping him centered when Blaine deepened the kiss, lounge divulging into his mouth and Kurt was lost in it, pushing back with just as much fervor as he could. He could feel Blaine's other hand resting on the side of his face, angling their kiss so that they were flush together, melting into each other.

Blaine pulled back first, conscious of the fact that Kurt did have to breathe and he took in his flushed appearance, cheeks decorated a light pink, lips colored red, eye lashes fluttering against glazed eyes. He kept his hands where they were, lazily touching Kurt's skin. He watched as Kurt moved closer, pulling Blaine back in for another kiss and cursed when he heard someone banging on the door.

"Dudes, meeting," called Puck from the other side of the door, "We've got to get this thing going."

**Author's Note:**** Yep, crappy ending and I really didn't know how I was going to write this chapter exactly, but I did it. Please drop by a review. And thank you all for still reading this. **


	9. Done

And then they all died…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Like my love for Klaine.

I'm actually really sorry about this, but I'm done.


End file.
